The Night Don't Seem So Lonely
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Klaus has his own way of flipping their humanity switch back on, and it works. klefaroline


The scent of blood met her halfway down the hall, and at first she paused, and breathed it in, savoring it, relishing it until...with a tiny growl Caroline realized that it was coming from her dorm room. She was going to kill Stefan!

'Seriously!' Caroline cried as soon as she stepped into her room.

'What?' Stefan asked from his place in the middle of the floor close to the fireplace. He was naked, completely and utterly, with one hand curled behind his head and Caroline allowed herself thee seconds to admire his wonderful body before she stomped her foot.

'Why are there lifeless girls all over my dorm?' She rested her hands on her hips and raised a smart eyebrow.

'Because, I had a party,' Stefan said as he stretched his arms up and laced his fingers behind his head.

'An orgy more like,' Caroline pulled one of the sorority girls to her feet. The girl slumped back again but Caroline held her easily enough. She bit into her wrist and fed the girl a little blood.

'No, no, no, I didn't have sex with any of these women,' Stefan said. Caroline looked around the room and realized that none of them were undressed. But then why was Stefan naked?

'Well you had sex with someone,' Caroline pouted. She wasn't jealous because that would imply emotions, but she wasn't happy either.

'I did. Him.' Stefan pointed and Caroline turned around. Klaus was standing at the bathroom door with a funny look on his face. He was as naked as Stefan and he looked just as good with his plush lips and mussed hair.

Memories of Klaus kissing her, pressing her into the tree then the earth filled her mind.

'Hello love,' Klaus said warmly.

'Great. Wait, you two had sex?' Caroline's interest piqued.

'We did,' Klaus sauntered to where Stefan lay and sat next to him.

'Well...well that's new,' she said. She reached for another girl and fed her blood so she had something to keep herself occupied.

'Not really, we do booty calls from time to time,' Stefan shrugged. This information shocked her.

'I can't deal with you two right now!' Caroline said as she started to pull the rest of the girls to their feet and compel them away.

Klaus watched her with a dry expression and Stefan closed his eyes, but he wasn't sleeping.

'Stefan tells me you flipped your switch love,' Klaus said. 'But he's having trouble teaching you what fun is. You should listen to him, this guy knows better than anyone!'

'Controlled fun, I want my life to be the same,' Caroline said.

'Why?' Klaus asked.

'I like it,' Caroline rolled her eyes. 'Stability is important.'

'You should join us,' Klaus suggested.

'Us, as in you two?' Caroline asked.

'We've decided to travel the world,' Stefan smirked and stretched again. Klaus turned to look at him and they shared a moment.

'Oh,' Caroline said. That wasn't hurt that Stefan was leaving with Klaus, it wasn't disappointment either, it was...confusion Or was it over the fact that Klaus was taking Stefan on the trip Caroline had been promised...Caroline's head hurt with all this analysis.

'Come with us Caroline, imagine beautiful days spent exploring new cities, long nights spent tangled together beneath the stars,' Klaus murmured in that soft tone that had her pussy aching.

As the last girl left Caroline sighed and pulled her shirt off, and then she kicked her shoes away and stepped out of her skirt and underwear. Her bra was last to go and she was pleased to see both vampires watching her with hooded eyes.

'Well is someone going to eat me out?' She turned her hands up in the air. She squealed when Klaus grabbed her and dumped her on their makeshift bed on the floor.

'Let's put Nik's mouth to good use shall we?' Stefan asked as he ran his fingers over her nipples then followed with his lips.

Klaus didn't tease, he spread her pussy and went straight to her clit with his lips. Caroline watched his sinful eyes pin her down but then Stefan was kissing her and Klaus was teasing Stefan's balls in the palm of his hand. 'He's in a slutty mood today, so wrap your hands in his hair and keep him there until you're done with him,' Stefan said against her lips.

'You two do this a lot?' Caroline asked as Stefan's lips traveled down her throat and nipped the skin of her breast. She sighed in pleasure as his tongue circled her nipple. Klaus pulled his mouth away and Caroline lifted her head to protest when she saw him wrap his lips around the tip of Stefan's dick. Stefan moaned and his fingers laced with Caroline's on Klaus' head.

Caroline couldn't take her eyes off Klaus as he swallowed Stefan's dick down his throat. His thumb brushed over her clit and two of his fingers pushed into her channel.

Caroline had no idea where one started and the other one ended - she just knew that hands caressed her and mouthed kissed her. She wanted to ask why, how, but all she knew was that they weren't fighting over her and she didn't know if that pleased or terrified her.

'Usually once a month,' Stefan admitted as he kissed his way to the valley between her breasts. Klaus' mouth landed on her tummy and then he was moving up so he could kiss Stefan. If Caroline thought the sight of Klaus sucking Stefan off was hot, then them kissing had her on fire. She could see their tongues, hear their growls and Caroline wanted this, wanted it so much. With a start she realized she wanted this forever, didn't want it to stop. Ever.

'Oh,' she sighed and they pulled apart and looked up at her.

'There she is,' Klaus smiled at her, warm and genuine and Stefan pressed a kiss to her skin.

'Welcome back,' he whispered.

'Wait, when did your switch get flipped Stefan?' Caroline asked softly.

'Oh he turned it on shortly after I arrived,' Klaus murmured as he shifted closer and pressed a kiss to her mouth.

'How?' Caroline asked.

'He fucked it on,' Stefan nipped her earlobe.

'Why?' Caroline whispered to Klaus.

'What can I say, I prefer you both with your humanity intact,' Klaus sucked a spot underneath her chin.

'And both of you tricked me,' Caroline slipped her hand around the back of Stefan's neck.

'We just wanted our girl back,' Stefan admitted softly. Klaus moved back down her body and kissed her hip, then Stefan's.

What really turned Caroline on was watching them together. Caroline didn't expect the heat to sizzle in her core at the sight of Klaus leaning across her and sucking Stefan's cock into his mouth and methodically taking more and more until his nose was pressed against Stefan's pubes. Or when Stefan easily flipped Klaus onto his front so he could bury his face between Klaus' ass cheeks.

'Come here love,' Klaus practically whimpered but his movement pulling her close must have dislodged Stefan somehow because there was a crack and Klaus moaned and arched his ass into Stefan's face. The red hand print Stefan had left faded quickly and Caroline swallowed at the thought of Stefan spanking Klaus. Caroline spread her legs and slotted her pussy under Klaus' mouth again, but she used her elbows to keep herself upright so she could watch Stefan.

Klaus' tongue was warm as he licked from her sopping slit up to her clit and then back again and Caroline couldn't resist burying her hand in his curls the way she had just minutes ago. She didn't guide him, she didn't need to, not when Klaus knew exactly how to please her.

Caroline had never felt so exposed; Stefan was watching her, and she didn't drop eye intact with him, but Klaus was whimpering and she wanted to look down. She didn't though, not yet. Stefan lifted his hand and slapped Klaus' ass again and Klaus moaned. He probably didn't mean for his teeth to scrape her clit but they did, and a moment later he soothed her with his tongue but the sensations had her orgasm crashing over her and stealing the breath from her lungs.

Caroline cried out and threw her head back as she held Klaus just where she needed him. When she could finally open her eyes she looked back at Klaus between her legs and smiled at him.

His face was glistening with her juices and Stefan was crawling over Klaus' back to taste her. He licked Klaus' chin and cheeks and then they kissed long and deep. 'What do you want Caroline?' Stefan asked when they pulled apart.

'Both of you inside me at the same time,' Caroline bit her lip.

Stefan grinned and the boys shifted. Caroline was ready to move herself when hands turned her over, and someone, she had no idea who, was licking into her ass. They swapped it up, and she soon identified Klaus by the scruff on his chin chafing her sensitive skin. Fingers stretched her everywhere, and Caroline felt so safe and warm.

'Come here sweetheart,' Klaus said as he laid beside her and Stefan guided her over him. She sank into Klaus' cock easily and he swore as he sat up and kissed her, but he pulled her with him and his hands traveled over her back and around her shoulders.

Stefan took his time, and while it didn't hurt, the press of his dick into her ass was uncomfortable to start with, but Stefan worked slow and methodical and soon his hips were pressed against her ass cheeks. The discomfort didn't last long, they were teasing her clit and nipples and she felt so full and safe and loved, so she clenched her muscles around them both. It felt so good, and so hot, and her clit throbbed with the need to relieve it.

'Fuck,' Stefan swore as he bit her shoulder. Caroline smirked and did it again. Stefan laid a light smack on her ass, and then he started to move. He was gentle at first, and soon he and Klaus had set up a rhythm that had Caroline sobbing between them and they worked in tandem pushing and pulling and holding her just where they wanted her.

Caroline felt so full, and it felt so right to be here on the floor of her dorm with both of them making love to her. They kissed and caressed and whispered words of praise to her and each other.

Caroline came with a cry, humping against Klaus and pushing back to Stefan as her body ached and clenched between them. Caroline tried to spread her legs and grind down, and with a start she realized she was coming again, or perhaps the first time hadn't finished, Caroline wasn't sure but she had never felt this good. Stefan draped himself over her back and kissed her as she felt Klaus tense up beneath her, his seed spilling inside her. A few thrusts and Stefan was gently pulling out so he could collapse beside them.

'Hey,' he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and Caroline crawled closer so she could kiss him. Klaus curled himself around her back and dragged a blanket over their bodies as Caroline made herself comfortable between them. She bit her lip at the sight of Stefan leaning over her to kiss Klaus, his tongue pushing into Klaus' mouth and his hand holding the other vampire just where he wanted him. When they pulled apart they pressed kisses to her lips and cheeks and Caroline curled her hand in Klaus' hair as Stefan nuzzled her neck.

'Are you both serious, about leaving I mean?' Caroline asked as she rolled onto her back. Klaus used her shoulder as a pillow while Stefan lay on his side and tickled her tummy with his fingertips.

'Yeah, yeah we are,' Stefan said.

Klaus was nodding too. 'When you're both ready come to New Orleans, and we'll plan it from there.'

'I can be ready in an hour,' Stefan said. 'But Caroline has a few loose ends.'

'Then I'll hang around here,' Klaus offered.

'Where will we go first?' Caroline wondered.

'You choose,' Klaus blinked sleepily and yawned. He fell asleep a few moments later as Caroline stroked his hair.

'Are you sure about this?' Stefan asked when Klaus was snoring.

'Yes, are you?' Caroline said.

Stefan nodded. 'We've made our peace and found something else,' Stefan said.

'Well I'm glad. You make a hot couple and I'm glad you're mine,' Caroline grinned. Stefan kissed her and then rested his head on the pillow. Caroline lay listening to them both breathe a long time after they fell asleep.

* * *

Caroline turned away from the window, away from the view of the Swiss Alps. Stefan and Klaus were on one of the sofa's next to a roaring fire and they were laughing together. She moved closer, taking her time as Klaus wiped at his eyes and Stefan shook his head fondly. They had been sharing some memory or other, Caroline wasn't really listening, she was more interested in her boys, in their happy faces and easy touches.

'Hey,' she said as she sat herself on Stefan's lap. Stefan wrapped an arm around her and kissed her arm. 'Thank you.'

'What for?' Stefan asked.

Caroline shrugged. 'I'm just saying thank you to both of you for my trip.'

'You know how you can really thank us,' Klaus reached for her and pulled her between them. Stefan shifted and placed a knee next to her on the sofa as he loomed over her.

'How?' Caroline bit her bottom lip. They didn't tell her, they didn't have to, she always knew exactly what they wanted.


End file.
